Abby Abernathy
Physical Description Abby is described as being 5'4" tall and attractive with long caramel-brown hair and gray eyes. Abby Abernathy is the female lead of Beautiful Disaster. She is a college student and becomes romantically involved with Travis Maddox. She eventually marries him in Las Vegas, at the age of nineteen. Background and History Abby Abernathy is a good girl. She doesn’t drink or swear, and she has the appropriate number of cardigans in her wardrobe. Abby is a genius when it comes to math. This is shown when Parker Hayes makes a statement about her being only a freshman and in Calculus III. Due to her father, she developed trust issues, mainly towards guys like Travis. She can hold her liquor which is shown at her nineteenth birthday party. Despite being so, Travis is intrigued by Abby’s resistance to his appeal. He often pointed out that she is mysterious in a way that he can never guess what she is thinking because she is so different from him. Abby doesn't jump into things without thoroughly thinking it through. Despite her good girl act, she can be a hard chick to get according to Travis's friend. Abby also sees herself as not being good enough for Travis, likewise Travis sees himself as not good enough for her. Relationships Travis - Abby's hot-tempered boyfriend (and later husband) with whom she experiences multiple ups and downs. He's the one to give Abby the nickname 'Pigeon' or Pidge for short. At first, Travis and Abby start off as friends, but things happen and the "friendship" gets complicated. It isn't until Travis lays all his cards on the table that Abby fully admits her feelings. Travis was her last first kiss and first *ehem* yeah you get the picture. America - Abby's best-friend since they were children. She's the only person who's fully aware of Abby's past and problems with her father. Back in the day, she and her parents often helped Abby and invited her over for various Holidays. She is the only one that will call Abby on her bullshit. Finch - A gay best-friend of Abby's. Kara - Abby's roommate. Most of the time she's grumpy and sarcastic. Mick Abernathy - Abby's father. He used to be a professional poker player and taught Abby how to play. He claims that on midnight of her 13th birthday she took all his luck for herself and gave her the nickname "Lucky Thirteen". He has been bitter about it ever since due to his losing streak and only comes around Abby when he needs money. In the Books Abby believes she has enough distance from the darkness of her past, but when she arrives at college with her best friend, her path to a new beginning is quickly challenged by Eastern University’s Walking One-Night Stand. Travis Maddox, lean, cut, and covered in tattoos, is exactly what Abby wants—and needs—to avoid. He spends his nights winning money in a floating fight ring, and his days as the ultimate college campus charmer. Intrigued by Abby’s resistance to his appeal, Travis tricks her into his daily life with a simple bet. If he loses, he must remain abstinent for a month. If Abby loses, she must live in Travis’s apartment for the same amount of time. Either way, Travis has no idea that he has met his match. In Walking Disaster, the story told from Travis's POV, Abby has twins — Jessica and James — and she's pregnant of the third child. Quotes “To douchebags!" he said, gesturing to Brad. "And to girls that break your heart," he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. "And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her.” “I know we're fucked up, alright? I'm impulsive, and hot tempered, and you get under my skin like no one else. You act like you hate me one minute, and then need me the next. I never get anything right, and I don't deserve you...but I fucking love you, Abby. I love you more than I loved anyone or anything ever. When you're around, I don't need booze, or money, or the fighting, or the one-night stands...” 1Abby.jpg|Abby in her Wedding Dress 1.jpg|Pregnant Abby 2.jpg|#3 Maddox Baby